Letters
by MistyAshPokeshipper28
Summary: Pokèshipping fanfic. While training and winning gym badges in the Sinnoh region, Ash has been missing his best friend Misty Waterflower a lot lately. He decides to write her a letter, which sparks love and their seperate lives. Contains: other shippings!
1. Chapter 1

_**Letters **_

_**An AAML fanfic**_

**Ash Ketchum- 17**

**Misty Waterflower- 17**

**Brock Slate- 22**

**Dawn- 14**

**Paul- 15**

**Jessie- 25**

**James- 25**

**Tracey Sketchit- 22**

**Daisy Waterflower- 23**

**Violet Waterflower- 22**

**Lily Waterflower- 20**

**May Maple- 15**

**Drew Rose- 15**

**Gary Oak- 18**

**Delia Ketchum- 40**

**Samuel Oak- 65**

**Contains: Handymanshipping, Rocketshipping, Ikarishipping, Contestshipping, BrockXViolet, and LilyXGary**

_**Please note: I do not own any of these characters or Pokèmon! All of this is owned by the Pokèmon USA company and Pokèmon company in Japan. Please also note: That this is a fanfiction based off of the events happening during the Diamond and Pearl series, many things are mentioned from the show.(which I also do not own). This is purely fanbased and should be seen as fun. Please do not discuss rudely about Pokèshipping or Pokèmon or my writing in general. Just have fun reading!**_

The Sinnoh region; one of the most beautiful places in the Pokémon World. Ash Ketchum would know for sure. This was his fourth region visited in the Pokémon World. And also the second region he visited without his best friend, Misty Waterflower.

Misty was Ash's first human friend on his travels. And he would say his closest. After all the laughs, tears, and many, many arguments, Ash and Misty became very close. Brock Slate, Ash and Misty's other best friend, would say that they really cared about each other; almost young love.

Of course, if Brock ever said the theory out loud, Ash and Misty would have his head. He knew that for sure. After all these years, Ash and Misty still would not admit their feelings to one another. Now, Misty resides at the Cerulean City Gym as the new gym leader, leaving Ash and Brock to travel with new friends, such as May, Max, and Dawn, even if she never wanted to leave. But lately, Brock and Dawn had realized that Ash had been feeling a little too distant lately.

"Misty….it's been forever since I've heard from her…" Ash thought.

"Whatcha thinking about Ash?" Dawn asked.

"Hm? Oh…nothing Dawn, I was just thinking about my next gym battle." Ash lied.

"Liar…" Brock suddenly said.

Ash then suddenly got a little upset with his aspiring breeder friend, and walked off into the nearest woods. Realizing that Brock hurt Ash's feelings, Dawn glared Brock down with what the boys (and Pikachu) called 'the Dawn look'.

"What?! It's true. I know that he's lying!" Brock defended himself.

"Well…you don't have to be so rude about it, Brock!" Dawn said.

"Pi Pikachu!" (_"Yeah Brock!"_) The little yellow mouse replied.

"Pikachu, why don't you go get Ash and tell him that lunch is ready?" Brock wanted to get the little mouse away from him to make sure that the Pokémon didn't thundershock the breeder.

Pikachu searched for Ash and found him by a nearby lake in the woods. The little mouse was a little cautious to talk to his best friend for many reasons. He didn't want to upset Ash anymore than Brock already had. Pikachu knew better than anyone else that Ash missed Misty very much. This wasn't the first time that Pikachu saw his master upset about missing his first traveling companion. But Pikachu had to cheer Ash up, no matter what the costs.

Pikachu slowly approached Ash.

"Pi Pikachu Pikapi." (_"Come on Ash."_)

"I don't want to little buddy…" said the upset trainer.

"Pika Pi Pi Pi Pikachupi Pika?" (_"You miss Misty a lot huh?"_)

"Yes Pikachu, very much. Now, if you'll excuse me, I want to do some thinking alone, please." Ash sighed very deeply.

"Pika Pipika Pikachu Pi Pika Pika Pikapi." (_"Well okay, Brock has lunch waiting Ash."_)

"Thanks buddy." Ash said while petting the little electric Pokémon's head.

Pikachu slowly left his master by the lake, where Ash was slowly putting his thoughts together.

"It's been too long since I've talked to her, heard her voice, and seen her smile." Ash said quietly.

The lake he was sitting at reminded him very much of the Viridian Lake that Misty pulled him out of all those years ago. How he stole her bike, and how she followed him through most of the Kanto region to get her bike back. Unfortunately for Misty, Pikachu electrocuted it while attacking the flock of Spearow that followed the young Ash and his starting Pokémon.

Misty would never let Ash forget about her bike, especially when she told May that they had something in common when she visited Ash, Brock, May, and Max at the Mirage Kingdom. Ash started to chuckle, thinking of what Misty would tell Dawn if they ever met.

"Ya know Dawn, Ash didn't just fry my bike…he STOLE it too!" Ash tried his hardest to imitate the redhead, and he wasn't that bad at it.

Ash looked at the lake one more time and started to stand up and walk back to camp. He followed the same path that he took earlier, and when he made it back to camp, he saw that Brock and Dawn's Pokémon were all running around and playing with Pikachu. He sat down at the small table, where Brock had set Ash's lunch down in front of him.

"There's our Pokémon master!" Brock said.

"Hey Brocko…" Ash was still not himself.

"Brock made delicious stew, Ash. You'll love it!" said the perky coordinator.

"Don't tell me… his 'Lazy Boy, No Chew Stew', right Brock?" he slightly smiled at his longtime friend.

Brock smiled, "Yeah…it is."

Suddenly, Dawn was confused, "What?"

Ash started to laugh, "You wouldn't understand Dawn, and you had to be there all those years ago."

Brock and Ash tried to make their new friends comfortable by not discussing their old travels with the companions before them. They wanted to make more memories with each person special. Although, sometimes, the Misty memories were just too hard not to place in their hearts. Either Brock or Ash had to say something about their redheaded friend once in a while.

After eating two bowls of stew, Ash went to get a piece of paper and a pen from his backpack. He sat down at the small table again and started writing. Dawn suddenly notice this and began to read over Ash's shoulder.

When Ash realized that Dawn was reading this private note, Ash yelled at her. "Do you mind?" He said very meanly. Dawn was a little upset, but was very guilty for eavesdropping. Brock had told Dawn before to never upset Ash when he is already upset about something enough. So before Dawn could get into anymore trouble with Ash, she started to train her Contest Team.

Brock walked over to Ash to talk to him.

"Hey Ash, you alright?" the breeder asked.

"Fine Brock…never better." The trainer lied to his friend again.

"Come on Ash, you can tell me. Is it a certain girl you and I both know?"

Ash sighed. "Yeah…I was thinking of sending her a letter to tell her how our journeys are going."

"Well good. Tell her that I said hi, alright?" Brock smiled.

"I will, Brocko." Ash smiled too.

The breeder had one more thing to say to his friend before he let Ash continue to write. "Oh and Ash? Sorry about earlier."

Ash smiled a little bigger, "It's alright Brock, friends to the end, and you know that."

The squinty eyed boy smiled again at his chocolate eyed friend. Ash was right; Brock and Ash would be friends to the end. Some silly words between them wouldn't change anything. Brock left Ash to his writing alone, while he took Dawn and the other Pokémon, including Pikachu, a little further away from camp.

Ash started to think, what to write, what to write. He didn't know what to say to Misty. It had been so long ago that he had talked to her. And that was before he set off on his Battle Frontier journey, so close to home. There were millions of things he could tell her: Dawn, Pikachu learning volt tackle, Team Rocket's new motto, himself and Brock competing in a few contest, how May had visited the boys and Dawn to enter the Wallace Cup, how Dawn won the Wallace Cup, how Ash was in the top eight of the cup, Paul, his four gym badges, and so much more. He couldn't put everything down on one piece of paper. Then Ash had an idea, to get more pieces of paper and tell Misty practically everything!

"I'm such a genius…" Ash said to himself.

Finally, the black, spiky haired boy started to write.

**Dear Mist,**

**Hey! It's Ash! Just wondering how you are doing. How's the gym? Are your sisters still putting on water ballets? How's Psyduck? I'm fine over here in Sinnoh. It's so beautiful out here; I wish you could see it. I already have four gym badges! Isn't that great? Brock, Pikachu, and I also have a new friend with us. Her name is Dawn and she's from Twinleaf Town here in Sinnoh. She's very lively and she is a coordinator, just like May. I traded my Aipom for her Buizel a while ago. Buizel is a very spunky water Pokémon, you would love him. Although, when we first tried to catch him, he practically stole mini Misty and my fishing rod from me.**

**Anyway, Dawn is a very confident girl; she just beat May in the final round for the Wallace Cup, which is a big contest for coordinators all around the regions. I made the top eight, while May was the runner up. Brock and I are very proud of her, and her mom is too. Her friends, Kenny and Leona, call her Dee Dee. I really want to know why they call her that, but Dawn will never let them tell me. I guess she is just embarrassed by it.**

**I made a new rival in Sinnoh, his name is Paul. He is a great trainer, but he doesn't really treat his Pokémon right in my opinion. He always forces his Pokémon to do better, and if they are not, he gives up on them and releases them. I just think he would be a better trainer if he gave his Pokémon a chance. **

**I just took in his Chimchar, a fire type, a while ago. And this little guy is very strong and I am so glad to have him on my team. Speaking of my team, I have six already here. Besides Pikachu, Buizel, and Chimchar, I also have Turtwig, Staravia, and Gilgar. They are all so great and I can't wait for you to meet them all. I'm sure you'll love them.**

**Brock and Pikachu miss you. So do I. I guess we just miss you gushing about Tentacools and yelling at us when we get lost. Just kidding. I know I miss you for too many reasons to write down on paper. When you get the chance Mist, call or write back, I'd love to hear from you.**

**Miss ya lots and lots!**

**Love,**

**Ash**

Ash folded the two pieces of paper and slid them into a small envelope that Brock set down on the table for him and sealed it. Ash dug into his backpack and found a few stamps to put on the envelope and wrote Misty's address and the return address of the recent Pokémon center they were going to. Ash hoped that Misty would get the letter in one piece; he knew that it might take a while for her to get it, but as long as she got it, he was happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks after Ash sent the letter, Misty walked up to her mailbox like any other day. "Bills, bills bills, catalogs for Daisy, Lilly, and Violet, bills bills, letter from Professor Oak, spam mail, and…a letter from Sinnoh?" Misty said out loud.

She quickly set down all the mail except the two letters most important, Professor Oak's and the very strange letter she did not know of. She opened Professor Oak's first, to make sure nothing was wrong in good old Pallet Town.

_**Dear Misty,**_

_**Greetings here from Professor Oak! It was good seeing you again in Pallet Town last week, dear. I have some new water Pokémon food that hopefully the gym Pokémon will love. Send me a letter back and Tracey will gladly drop it off when he comes and picks up Daisy for their annual date night.**_

_**Hope to see you soon!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Professor Oak**_

Misty smiled. She always loved to hear from Professor Oak and Delia Ketchum once in a while. Usually, Misty would go over to Pallet Town to visit them whenever she had a few days off. Sometimes, Delia would give her cooking lessons, or Professor Oak would ask her to help him with the Pokémon when Tracey would be out with Daisy.

She couldn't believe that Tracey was going out with her eldest sister, Daisy Waterflower. She loved the fact that Tracey came to visit them a lot, but she had to get used to the fact that Tracey really liked to visit JUST Daisy. She always laughed when she saw them together, but was happy that the fact that her sister actually liked Tracey for himself, not because he was rich or superbly handsome.

She wanted to reply to Professor Oak's letter before she opened the Sinnoh letter.

_Dear Professor Oak,_

_  
I am very glad to hear from you. Thank you and Delia for letting me stay with you both at the lab and at her home. I would be honored to try your new water Pokémon food. Psyduck loved your last sample. I will be expecting Tracey's arrival. I hope to visit Pallet again very soon. Talk to you soon!_

_Yours Truly,_

_Misty_

The Cerulean City gym leader put the letter in the envelope and stamped and labeled it. Then, she put the letter in her mailbox and put the red flag upwards. She then went back inside to check the other mail.

"Hm… a letter from Sinnoh, I wonder who it's from." Misty thought.

She opened the letter carefully, to make sure that she didn't rip off the return address. Slowly, she opened the letter, and then she realized it was two pages. Whoever wrote her a letter; he or she wanted to let Misty know practically everything.

Misty then finally recognized the handwriting. It was her best friend, Ash Ketchum. She smiled and then started to cry. After all this length of time, he wrote to her. After reading the letter over and over again for hours, she felt like the bills and spam mail didn't matter. All that mattered was that Ash was thinking of her.

Violet found Misty reading the letter for the umpteenth time of the afternoon.

"Like geeze Misty! Maybe you should write your like boyfriend back!" she said.

"I will Vi… I just have to think of what to write to him, that's all." Misty replied.

"Well, at least get to the bills first, I mean like, we don't want the gym out of business do we?" Violet smiled, she knew her baby sister really did love Ash, but wanted Misty to take care of the gym because Misty loved Pokémon probably the most out of the four sisters.

After a few hours of taking care of the bills, throwing out the spam mail, and setting each catalog out in front of each of the elder sisters' doors, Misty FINALLY replied to Ash's letter.

_Dear Ash,_

_Wow! It's been a long time since we've heard from one another! Everything here at home is fine. The gym is doing excellent and challengers now know that the Cerulean gym is one of the toughest Kanto gyms to beat. Tracey and I are teaching Psyduck to swim and he is slowly progressing. I'm very proud of that little yellow duck._

_I've also been visiting your mom and Professor Oak pretty recently. Your mom is giving me cooking lessons while Professor Oak lets me work in the lab with him while Tracey is out on his date night with MY SISTER DAISY! Yeah…it's a little weird, but I'm glad that Daisy is happy and Tracey is such a great person. _

_But enough about me, I'm glad you are having a great time in Sinnoh. I wish I could see it with you boys (and Pikachu of course). Gary has sent my sisters and I a few postcards, saying that he had met up with you a few times on his researching journeys. And from the pictures he has sent me, Sinnoh looks amazing! _

_Dawn seems like a very nice girl, just like May. But what is it with you and coordinators? Am I your only traveling girl that WASN'T a coordinator? Don't tell me Ash, you wrecked her bike too. When will you ever learn? Just kidding! _

_Wow! YOU competed in the Wallace Cup? And made the top EIGHT?! Wow! I'm really proud of you! I hear you have to REALLY dress up for those. What did May and Dawn make you wear, huh? Haha! Ash Ketchum, you make me smile. Give May and Dawn my congrats on their achievements. I'm very happy for you and them._

_All of your party sound really interesting. Gligar? Wow… maybe you WILL be Gligar Man! Haha! But your others in the party sound really neat too, especially Buizel! Even if he did try to steal mini Misty. I can't wait to meet all of them._

_Paul sounds like a jerk, but you are doing the right thing and taking in his Chimchar. Don't worry, if Paul doesn't succeed, it isn't your fault. Different trainers have different ways of training their Pokémon, yours is just to be their best friend._

_I'm also very glad that you keep on doing your best and still get your gym badges. I can't wait until you compete in the Sinnoh league! I'll be watching from the gym and cheering you on._

_Tell Brocko and Pikapal that I miss them very much also. But don't worry, I still miss you too. And thank you for being so sweet and thinking of me. Make sure you write back to me and call the gym whenever you can!_

_Miss you lots and lots too!_

_Love,_

_Mist_

Misty smiled and put the letter in an envelope, sealed, stamped, and wrote the address. She didn't know how the letter would get to Ash if he was on the road all the time. So she wrote on the envelope to forward it to the next Pokémon center in the next town if Ash was not there.

The gym leader, again, went outside and stuck the letter in her mailbox, making sure the mail carrier would pick up her letter to Ash and Professor Oak by tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

When they made it to Hearthome City, it was practically dark. There was no way the gym would be opened by now. Brock usually said that gyms are only opened until 6 PM. Of course, that's the way HE did it at Pewter City all those years ago.

"Hey Brock, where's the nearest Pokémon Center?" Dawn asked.

"Should be on our next right." Brock stated.

Ash of course was not really interested to go the Pokémon Center, although it would be nice to sleep on a soft bed after all these weeks of traveling in the woods.

When the three trainers (and Pikachu) were in the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy right away came up to them with a cheerful smile.

"Hello and welcome to the Hearthome City Pokémon Center!"

Brock of course butted in, "My Nurse Joy… you are so lovely!"

"W…Why thank you…" the nurse said uneasily.

"How's about you and me…." but Brock couldn't finish his sentence, because Croagunk poison jabbed him before he could ask Nurse Joy anything else and dragged him away.

"You'll have to excuse Brock and Croagunk, Nurse Joy. We'd just like a room to stay in please." Ash said politely.

"Alright, I just need your name please, young man." The nurse replied.

"Ash Ketchum, ma'am." He replied.

"Oh…well I have a special letter for you." She said.

"A letter?" Ash asked.

"Yes. From Cerulean City in the Kanto region." Nurse Joy said happily.

"Cerulean?! It's from Misty!" Ash said while receiving the letter.

As soon as Ash got the key to their room and Misty's letter, he ran as fast as he could to the room. Dawn and Pikachu, unfortunately not knowing Ash was running to the room, ran after him. Only, to realize that he locked them and Brock out.

"Ash!! This isn't funny! Open the door!!!" Dawn yelled.

Of course, dense Ash Ketchum wasn't really paying attention; he was too busy reading the letter from his redheaded friend, Misty.

Dawn could hear Ash laugh once in a while when he was reading. She really did not want to disturb him, after what happened last time she did. After maybe fifteen minutes, the door opened. And Ash ran over to the video phones in the center. Poor Brock was still lying on the cold floor, recovering from the poison jab, very confused at what was going on.

Ash went to the nearest video phone in the Pokémon Center. Just when our hero was about to press the number buttons to call our favorite water Pokémon trainer, Ash suddenly realized that he didn't know Cerulean Gym's phone number!

"Uh… maybe I'll just get the old Kanto phone book from Brock's backpack…" Ash said to himself.

Ash started looking through Brock's backpack. It took him a while too, with the table and tea set in the breeder's backpack.

"How does he carry all of this stuff?" Ash thought.

At the very bottom of Brock's backpack, there it was: Kanto region's phone book. He hadn't seen this since Brock called one of the Pokémon centers during Battle Frontier. When Ash found the number to Cerulean City's gym, he dialed the number and waited for the phone to ring.

"Ring ring ring! Ring ring ring! Phone call! Phone call!" the blue video phone said.

Misty Waterflower ran into the room to see the unknown number. The gym leader pressed the voice only button to make sure it wasn't some weirdo calling her in the middle of the evening.

"Hello. Cerulean City Gym! Misty speaking!" she said.

Ash started to chuckle, he always loved to hear Misty's polite perky voice. All Misty heard though was laughing and she wasn't very pleased.

"Excuse me…if you have the wrong number, then just hang up!" Ash could hear her voice becoming slightly agitated.

"N-No! I have the right number." Ash said.

"Oh really, then may I ask who is calling…?" Misty said back in her polite voice.

"Um…Mist…it's me." Ash said very nervously.

Then, it hit Misty. There was only ONE person who called her "Mist".

"A-Ash?" she asked cautiously.

"Hey Mist!" the Pokémon trainer said happily.

Suddenly, Misty turned on the screen to see him. She couldn't believe it was really Ash Ketchum. The little boy she knew all those years ago was now a young man. Misty was silent for a few minutes just looking at the screen and seeing those big chocolate brown eyes that she loved so much.

"Um…Misty? Are you alright?" the clueless trainer asked the spaced out gym leader.

This brought Misty back to reality.

"Oh! Um…yeah. I'm fine." She said quietly.

"Well, I just got your letter today, so I decided to call the gym, ya know… to check up on you." Ash flashed a smile at his best friend.

Misty started to giggle at his corny smile, "That's good news. Where are you right now?"

"At the Hearthome City Pokémon Center, we just got here." He replied.

"I see…" she said, "Going to get your next gym badge?"

Ash flashed another smile, "Yup! How'd ya know?"

Misty giggled again, "Just a lucky guess. Hey! Where's my Pikapal?"

"Uh…hold on. Hey Pikachu! Guess who wants to talk to you!" Ash said.

Pikachu came running over to Ash to see what he wanted.

"Pika?" (_"Yeah?"_)

Pikachu could hear a faint voice on the video phone. He looked at the screen on Ash's lap to see Misty there smiling at the yellow mouse.

"Pikachupi!" ("_Misty!"_)

Misty started giggling again, "Hi Pikapal! Ya miss me?"

Pikachu nodded and nudged the screen to pretend giving Misty a hug. She smiled and did the same for her little buddy. Ash on the other hand couldn't help but laugh at his two friends.

Misty was the first to ask, "What's so funny?"

"N-nothing…Mist…" he said between chuckles.

"Ash Ketchum, you'd better tell me right now what's so funny or I'll…" she stopped talking only to see that Ash was just smiling at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Ash?" she asked.

"You just look so grown up, Mist. You're not so scrawny anymore…" he smiled again, trying to make her laugh at his bad joke.

She laughed anyway, "Well I see you're not so short anymore, Mr. Ketchum."

"Thank you, Ms. Waterflower." He gave her that corny smile, which always seemed to make her laugh.

Ash could hear Nurse Joy say that everyone could only be up for five more minutes. He then looked at the Starly clock. It was already 10:55! He couldn't believe he's been talking to Misty for so long!

"Well…I guess you gotta go, huh Ash?" Misty said sadly.

"Yeah… curfew…I've always hated that." He said sadly also.

"I know how much you hated it at Maiden's Peak when Nurse Joy pulled your ear." Misty laughed slightly.

"Yeah…But the celebration dance was fun…" Ash started to stay.

"Where we danced in our kimonos…" Misty replied.

"And you looked so pretty in yours…" Ash said with a blush on his face.

Misty blushed too. She couldn't believe that Ash called her pretty.

"Err…well…I guess I should get to bed. Take care Mist." He said.

"I will. And you better win your fifth badge tomorrow." She said with a smile on her face.

"I will Mist, for you. Goodnight." Ash replied.

"Goodnight." Misty replied.

They both hung up the video phones for a goodnight sleep. Ash was so glad that he called her; it brought another corny smile to his face. He was so determined to win his fifth badge tomorrow, for her.


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks after Ash called Misty, she decided it would only be right to visit Delia Ketchum, Ash's heartwarming mother. Misty loved Pallet Town. She considered it her second home. Delia Ketchum was always so welcoming to Ash and his friends on their stays there. When Misty started taking over the gym, Delia told her that she could stay in Pallet whenever she wanted. She thought of Misty as a daughter she never had.

On Misty's walk to the small white house, she remembered Christmas Eve at the Ketchum residence. She found Brock crying and missing home. Brock and Misty always loved going to Ash's house, but they missed their families in Pewter and Cerulean, but thanks to Delia, Professor Oak, and Ash, they felt welcomed and had a wonderful holiday.

She also remembered the "Mistletoe Fiasco". On the way back to Pallet Town, the trio, Pikachu and Togepi participated at a Christmas Party at the Pokémon Center in Viridian City. Nurse Joy had hosted a party, and well…Ash and Misty got stuck under the mistletoe…together. Misty was just fine with it, because she wanted to kiss Ash anyway. But Ash, being the dense 13 year old he was, panicked and crashed into the refreshment table. Although when the gang got to Pallet Town for Christmas, Ash and Misty forgot about it; she still thought it was one of the most embarrassing moments in their travels together though.

Misty came up to the small house and saw Mr. Mime sweeping the front porch, while Delia was watering her garden.

"Hi Delia!" she said.

"Oh! Misty dear! What a surprise!" Delia said surprisingly perky.

"Well, I just thought I should give you and Professor Oak a visit. I haven't been in Pallet since Ash left for Sinnoh." Misty smiled at the older woman.

"You are always welcome here, hon. Here, let Mimey take your bags. Do you mind staying in Ash's room like last time?" Delia said.

"No, not at all. And thank you, Mimey." Misty said politely.

"Mime! Mr. Mime!" (_"Sure! No problem!"_)

Delia led the way into the house. Mimey took Misty upstairs into Ash's room. He opened the door, very gentleman like.

"Great…Mimey is 1000 times more of a gentleman than 50 Ashes combined." She thought.

"Mime Mime! Mr. Mime!" (_"Here you go Misty!"_)

"Thanks Mimey, you're one great host!" Misty said while hugging the Mime Pokémon.

Mimey blushed, "Mime Mime Mime! Mime Mime Mr. Mime!" ("_No problem, Misty! Delia will have dinner ready soon!"_) With that, Mimey closed the door so Misty could relax for a little bit.

But that didn't last long. Misty came right back downstairs to help Delia with some cooking. Ever since Ash left for Hoenn, Misty took cooking lessons from Delia. Now that she didn't have Brock to rely on for her meals, Misty had to learn how to cook.

"What are we making tonight Delia?" the gym leader asked.

"Well dear, we're making spaghetti and meatballs, salad, and garlic bread. I invited Professor Oak and Tracey over as well." The housemother said.

Misty started to toss the salad while Delia started cooking the garlic bread. Mimey was setting the table and letting the noodles cook. After about 40 minutes, dinner was ready to be served.

Just on time, Professor Oak and Tracey were knocking at the front door.

"I'll get it!" Misty yelled.

When Misty opened the door to let the professor and watcher in, she noticed that there were three unexpected visitors.

"Like, hey Misty!" Daisy yelled while hugging her youngest sister tightly.

"Um…Hi Daisy. What are you three doing here?" Misty asked.

"We like, came to visit Mrs. Ketchum, and hang out with Daisy's boyfriend!" Lily smiled.

Misty still wasn't so sure of the fact that all three of her sisters were in Pallet Town just to visit Delia and hang with Tracey.

"I invited them, Misty." Tracey said sheepishly.

Delia butted in, "Come in! Come in! We have PLENTY of food for all of us!"

Everyone ate their dinner and enjoyed everyone's company. Misty noticed that Tracey was not acting like himself. He wasn't talking at all and whenever Daisy and he made eye contact, he looked away nervously.

After dinner was put away and finished, everyone was sitting around the table telling stories. Daisy, Violet, and Lily told stories about Misty when she was a baby; the youngest sensational sister did not enjoy this one bit. Professor Oak told funny stories about what Ash's Pokémon do all day. Finally, Delia shared funny neighbor stories and baby Ash stories, which Misty laughed at…a lot!

Although, Misty still noticed that Tracey was very nervous, she just couldn't understand why. She hoped that he wasn't going to break up with Daisy, it would just crush her. Then Misty noticed that Tracey was trying to settle down everyone at the table.

"Everyone, I'd like to make an announcement." He started.

Suddenly, everyone became silent.

"Wow… good job, Trace!" Misty thought.

"Um…Daisy…" Tracey started, "I know we've been dating for a while, and I really do love you. Heck, I love everything about you! Your hair, eyes, smile, laugh, and personality. You don't even have to try to be a sensational sister around me, I love you just the way you are…and I always will."

He started to get up from his chair and got down on one knee.

"Daisy Waterflower…will you marry me?"

Delia, Samuel, Violet, Lily, Misty, and especially Daisy gasped. This was so unlike Tracey. Everyone awaited Daisy's answer.

"Like…YES TRACEY I WILL!" she shouted and kissed Tracey.

The sensational sisters pulled Tracey into a group hug.

"Like, welcome to the Waterflower family, Tracey!"

Misty on the other hand didn't want a group hug; she wanted to give Tracey a congratulatory hug herself.

"Misty?" Tracey asked, wondering why she didn't give him any acknowledgement.

Misty ran up and hugged him very tightly.

"Thank you for making my sister happy, Tracey."

The sensational sisters, Tracey, and Professor Oak went back to lab, while Misty stayed with Delia. Mrs. Ketchum realized that Misty didn't look like herself. After her sisters, Tracey, and Professor Oak left, Misty went up to Ash's room to sleep. Although, that wasn't exactly what she was doing.

Misty was looking at some old photos in Ash's room from their journeys. Back then they were only ten, not caring about the world around them. All that mattered was their friendship and new types of Pokémon.

Now, here they were 17 years old and living very different lives. Ash, still traveling all around the world, saving it, and living his dream; and Misty, taking a job that she didn't necessarily want and trying to prove herself to her sisters and the Kanto elite four.

"How could this all change in 7 years?" Misty thought.

She was getting kind of bored, so Misty looked through Ash's closet. Basically, Misty found what was in every 17 year old boy's closet; shoes, old ratty clothes, stuffed animals that they didn't want anyone to look at, underwear….Misty shuttered at this, and more photo albums?

"Hm…what's this?" Misty said out loud.

Misty opened the albums; it started with baby pictures of Ash. Misty cooed and awed at the little naked Ashy, and giggled at the blackmail. The next few pictures showed Ash and Gary as toddlers and young children, most of which, Ash was crying in the pictures. She then looked at pictures of Delia and Samuel with young Ash and Gary and finally one last picture of Ash and Gary with Delia and Samuel the day before their journeys.

Misty was filled with emotions, laughter, curiosity, and happiness. From all those pictures, Misty could feel like she was living Ash's childhood life with him. She then opened the next album that read "Ash's Kanto/Orange Islands/Johto Journey". Misty smiled, because in all of the pictures, she could relive those wonderful moments again.

For the rest of the evening, until early morning, Misty looked at all of Ash's photo albums up until his current journey. Laughing, crying, and so many other emotions, Misty felt. Half of which she felt because it seemed like she missed out on so much of their teenager years in just two years. Misty knew that she had to talk to Ash very soon, because she couldn't stand another day without hearing his voice.


	5. Chapter 5

Back in Sinnoh, Ash only has to receive one more badge and then he will be able to enter the Sinnoh league. But it wasn't going to be a cake walk, much to Ash's stomach's dismay. The final gym leader, Volkner, was going to be the toughest to beat. On the other hand, Dawn has received all of her contest ribbons and will be entering the Grand Festival along with Kenny, Zoey, and many other trainers.

"I'm so excited to be in the Grand Festival! Aren't you Piplup?" Dawn jumped and said.

"Piplup Pip!" (_"You bet!" _), the little penguin replied.

"Now don't get too excited...there are some very tough coordinators, some who have had years of experience." Brock said.

"But **I'm** sure you'll do great, Dawn!" Ash perked the coordinator up.

"Thanks guys... I know I...." but Dawn couldn't finish her sentence, because Paul, Ash's new rival, ran into the trio.

"Ooof!" The four trainers cried.

"Watch where you're going...." Paul said coldly.

"You're the one who ran into us!!" Dawn shouted.

"Hm...chill, whoever you are." Paul smiled.

"The name is Dawn, you JERK!" Dawn screamed.

The boys noticed that Dawn was getting really upset at Paul now. Dawn was just about to clobber the snippy trainer, when Brock and Ash held her back.

"Let me at him!! I'll win too! This jerk has **NO RIGHT** running into **US** and then FORGET MY NAME **AGAIN**!" She ranted and raved.

"Wow... a lot of snippy words coming from such a perky coordinator." Paul said slyly.

"Wait... how do you know Dawn is a coordinator?" Brock questioned, Dawn stopped screaming.

"Well.. I watch her compete in contests on the TVs in the Pokèmon Centers." Paul blushed.

"You...watch...me...in contests?" Dawn questioned slowly.

"Hm...yes." Paul walked away.

"Paul...where are you going?" Dawn asked.

"To Victory Road..." Paul said quietly.

"You mean you have all eight badges?!" Ash said shocked.

"Hmph.. yeah.. better hurry up, loser. The Pokèmon League starts in two weeks." Then Paul walked away into the forest to Victory Road.

Ash clenched his teeth, "Ugh...I hate that guy."

But all Dawn could do was blush as Paul walked away. He watches her in contests, her! And to think she saw him as a complete, selfish fool. Dawn blushed even harder when she saw the sun shine on Paul's perfect purple hair.

Brock noticed Dawn's reactions, "You alright?"

"Uh.. yeah...I'm fine. Come on guys, let's go get Ash's last badge!" Dawn said as she covered up her interest in Paul.

"Alright! Then off to the Grand Festival!" Ash said, oblivious to Dawn's weird actions and Brock's speculating.

"Pi Pikachu!" (_"Let's go!"_)

The two ran off to the Sunyshore Gym, with Pikachu in tow. Brock slowly followed behind, still questioning Dawn's reactions to Paul.


	6. Chapter 6

Daisy and Tracey's wedding was in less than a month. The band was booked, the food was ordered, the priest was hired, and the place was set, Delia's backyard. Yes, everything was perfect, except that Misty had to seal and send ALL of the invitations by herself!

"Ugh... I can't believe I volunteered to be the Maid of Honor!" Misty said to her Marill.

"Marill Mari Marill.." (_"You are her sister.."_) Marill replied.

"Even so... she can't expect me to finish these invitations in one night." Misty complained.

Daisy knocked on her sister's door and entered with Tracey following.

"Like little sister/Maid of Honor, are my invitations done?" Daisy said sweetly.

"Um... not yet, I'm still on our side of the family, Daisy. And I don't know how all of our aunts and uncles are going to fit into Delia's little backyard." Misty replied.

"We'll manage." Tracey said confidently.

"What about your side of the family, Trace? I only have you and your mom." Misty asked.

"Well I consider you guys my family, and of course Ash and Brock." Tracey smiled.

"Oh that's right! You have to invite your little boyfriend and his squinty eyed friend to the wedding! I mean... he IS in the wedding!" Daisy cheerfully said.

"Wait...what?!" Misty started to say, "You never told me this, Daisy!"

"Well... this is our way of telling you, Misty. I was hoping Ash was going to be my Best Man." Tracey replied with a shy grin.

"We want you to like write a note on his invitation saying that Tracey would appreciate if he was apart of the wedding." Daisy giggled.

"It would mean the world to us if you did this, Misty." Tracey smiled.

"And it'll be like totally cute when you two walk up the aisle behind us!" Daisy squealed.

Tracey started to lead the squealing Daisy out of Misty's room, "As I told you before, Misty, we really appreciate this." He closed the door behind him.

"Ugh!" Misty slammed her head on her desk.

"Marill Mar Marill Mar!" (_"Misty, just write to him!"_) Marill said.

"It's not that easy, I mean it's one thing to write and say 'Hi!', but I think asking him to come home for Daisy and Tracey's wedding right after the Sinnoh League is tough... I mean... what if he wants to challenge the Elite Four?" Misty rambles.

"Marill! Mar Mar Mar Marill Mar!" (_"Misty! He can challenge them afterwards!"_) Marill said.

"I know, but..." Misty was cut off by Marill stuffing a pen, paper, and the invitation in her face. "Alright, I'll do it."

On the front of the invitation, it said many important things to the guests.

_**You are cordially invited to bond of marriage between**_

_**Ms. Daisy L. Waterflower**_

_**&**_

_**Mr. Tracey Sketchit**_

_**on May 27**__**th**__** at 1:00 PM**_

_**Hosted by Professor Samuel Oak and Ms. Delia Ketchum**_

_**At 15123 Butterfree Lane in Pallet Town**_

On the back of the invitation, Misty wrote a very long personal note for Ash and Brock.

_Dear Ash, Brock, and Pikachu,_

_Hi boys! As you probably haven't guessed, it's Misty. Yes, Tracey is getting married to my sister Daisy as it says on the front of the invitation. Ash, Tracey has a favor to ask you. He wants you to be his Best Man._

_I and the rest of us would understand if you don't want to be the Best Man because of the Sinnoh League, but Tracey needs to know by May 17__th__. Or he is going to make Gary his Best Man. I, of course, was volunteered to be the Maid of Honor and your mom is hosting the wedding at your house. _

_Brock, of course you will be in the wedding party as well, and so will Pikachu. Daisy informed me that Dawn and a guest of her choice are welcomed to come as well. May has also been invited along with a guest of her choice. _

_It would be wonderful to see you three again after so long, and I and the rest of the gang would love to meet Dawn. Daisy and Tracey want you to be there for support and love. And I wouldn't be surprised if all of your Pokèmon wanted to see you too, Ash._

_Call your mom or Cerulean City Gym to let us know either way. And good luck in the Sinnoh League, you make us all very proud!_

_Hope to see you here!_

_Love, _

_Mist_

"Marill Mar! Marill Mar Mar Marill!" (_"Hey wait! Tracey never said anything about Gary being Best Man if Ash isn't here!"_) Marill replied to the letter.

"Well, it's just a white lie to make him want to come home more." Misty blushed.

"Marill Mar Mar Mar Marill!" (_"You just want to walk down the aisle with him!"_) Marill said teasingly.

Misty blushed harder and sealed the envelope with the invitation inside and mailed it to the nearest Pokèmon Center to the Sinnoh League, Victory Road.


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright Dawn! Show 'em how it's done!" Ash screamed.

The Grand Festival was in the semi final round. Dawn was facing this boy named Kevin, while Kenny and Zoey faced off one another in the other match.

"Piplup! Whirlpool!" Dawn shouted to her Pokèmon.

The penguin Pokèmon glowed, and suddenly, a gigantic whirlpool appeared above it. Then Piplup threw it at it's opponent. The Skitty squealed and fell backwards, into a faint.

The coordinator Kevin lost many points until the clock ran out. The score board showed that Dawn had the most points out of the two.

"The winner is Dawn from Twinleaf Town!" the announcer said.

Dawn ran to Piplup with tears in her eyes and hugged her penguin Pokèmon.

"Thank you so much Piplup! You were amazing!"

The audience cheered and clapped. Dawn knew that it was her time to shine in the finals of the Grand Festival.

When Zoey also won the semi finals against Kenny, Dawn knew that this was going to be the best battle ever.

"This battle is intense..." Brock said as the battle was half over.

"Glameow, shadow ball!!" Zoey cried.

The Pokèmon obeyed the trainer and attacked Dawn's Ampibom with full force, knocking it out in the process.

Ampibom suddenly could not get up, "Ampibom is unable to battle, the winner of the match and the Grand Festival is Zoey!" the announcer cried.

While the audience cheered, Ash, Brock, Pikachu, and especially Dawn were upset.

"I'm so proud of you Glameow!" Zoey shouted.

Dawn just stood there in awe. She lost, to Zoey. Dawn could feel Piplup's wing and Ampibom's paw on her shoulders.

"Piplup pip?" (_"Dawn?"_) the penguin asked.

Dawn just stood there with tears in her eyes. She felt that she let her mom down, Ash and Brock down, Ampibom down, Kenny down, even Paul down. Suddenly, Zoey came up to her.

"Good match, Dawn." the short haired redhead said.

"Thanks Zoey..." Dawn bowed her head to her rival.

Zoey started to walk away, "Wait!", Zoey stopped. Dawn came running towards her, Dawn stretched out her hand for a firm handshake, "Great battle!"

Zoey stared at Dawn for a quick second, but then took her hand and shook it, "Yeah...you too. I'll see you next year, okay?" Zoey took her cup and took center stage, Dawn exited the arena, with Ash and Brock in tow behind her.

"Dawn wait up!" Brock screamed

"Don't ya wanna stay for the awards ceremony?" Ash asked.

"Nah, I'm okay." Dawn was silent after that and then ran off to the nearest forest.

Brock and Ash were shocked that Dawn would just run off like that, "WAIT DAWN!" both of the boys screamed.

It was too late, Dawn was already in the forest, crying her eyes out. She felt that she had let her mother down, her Pokèmon down, Ash and Brock down, May down, Zoey down, Kenny down, and now even Paul down, who has been watching her contests, which flattered her.

Dawn sat down under a large Oak tree. The tree was filled with Starlys, Burmys, Mothim, and Cherubis. Over in the distance, Dawn could hear the battle cries of Paul's Ursaring. She dried her tears and walked over to Paul and his strong Pokèmon practicing in private. Paul's Torterra grunted, hinting to Paul that someone was coming towards them. Paul turned around and looked at Dawn with surprise and shock.

"What are **you** doing here?" Paul asked rudely.

"Well...I....just needed to get some air." Dawn lied.

"Shouldn't you be at the Grand Festival right now?" Paul questioned.

Dawn just looked down at the long grass, there was silence.

"Oh... you lost didn't you?" Paul suddenly became concerned.

She nodded and started to cry again. Paul felt awkward, but had the urge to hug the blue haired coordinator. Dawn suddenly felt Paul's touched and didn't need to cry anymore. She realized that she didn't lose everything, she just gained something much more than that.

Ash and Brock still could not find Dawn, it was starting to get dark. Suddenly, Zoey and Kenny came toward the boys, questioned and concerned.

"Where's Dee Dee?" Kenny asked.

"She ran off after Zoey won... we haven't seen her since." Brock replied.

"Maybe we should head off to the Pokèmon Center and wait for her there." Zoey said.

"Right." The boys replied.

Ash and Brock felt horrible, they didn't think that Dawn could be **this** upset after losing the Grand Festival.

When the quartet got to the Pokèmon Center, Brock and Ash ran to Nurse Joy at the counter.

"May I help you boys?" the nurse asked.

"Nurse Joy, we're looking for---" Ash was cut off by Brock's flirting with Nurse Joy.

"My Nurse Joy, you are the most prettiest of all the Joys, in Sinnoh, Hoenn, Johto, and even Kanto." Brock said smoothly.

"Oh why thank you..." she said blankly.

"How's about dinner and a romantic---" Brock was suddenly cut off by his poison frog Pokèmon, Croagunk.

Croagunk poison jabbed his trainer and dragged him off to where Zoey and Kenny were.

"Now what can I do for you young man? Is there a problem?" The nurse asked once again.

"Well, you see Nurse Joy, I'm Ash and my friend Dawn was so upset after she lost the Grand Festival, she ran off. We can't find her, have you see her anywhere?" Ash rambled.

"Well...no I haven't seen any Dawns around. But did you say your name is Ash?" Nurse Joy replied.

"Well yeah.... it's Ash, Ash Ketchum. From Pallet Town in the Kanto region. Why? Is something wrong?" Ash questioned.

"No, nothings wrong. I just have a letter for you from Cerulean City in the Kanto region." Nurse Joy smiled and handed Ash the letter.

Ash started to grin. It was another letter from Misty. He couldn't wait to open it. He snatched the letter from Nurse Joy and ran off to one of the couches in the center. He was about to open it, very carefully, when Brock and Pikachu started hitting him.

"Ash? What are you stupid? You can open Misty's letter later! We need to find Dawn! She could be hurt!" Brock shouted.

"Pika pika pikachu. Pi pika pi pi pikachu."(_"Way to be hypocritical. You forget about your friends all the time when you think of a pretty girl."_) The mouse Pokèmon replied.

"Pikachu's right Ash!" Brock stated, he had no idea what Pikachu was talking about him, but agreed with the Pokèmon anyway to seem more caring about Dawn.

"Yeah...Brock... Pikachu's right." Ash sarcastically replied back, knowing what Pikachu had said.

"Will you guys cut it out! Dawn could be hurt and we cannot find her! I'm going to go look for her, you all stay here!" Kenny suddenly shouted and ran out of the Pokèmon Center to find his childhood best friend.

"Oh he's got the hots for her." Zoey blankly said, "no doubt about it."

Ash ignored everyone else and decided to open the letter anyway. Pikachu sat with Ash and read the letter with his master.

"Well, we're already waiting for Dawn, buddy. Why don't we see what's up with Mist?" Ash asked his starting Pokèmon.

"Pika pika pikachu! Pikachupi pika pika pi!" (_"Sure thing! Maybe Misty packed a few ketchup packets in there for me!"_) The little mouse replied.

Ash opened the letter to find out it was an invite to the wedding. He was about to set it back in its envelope when he saw writing on the back of it. The trainer skimmed through Misty's rambling, by the end he had his eyes bugging out of his head.

"I'M GOING TO BE TRACEY'S BEST MAN?!" Ash shockingly exclaimed.


	8. Chapter 8

Daisy and Misty decided to try on and pick out their dresses for the upcoming wedding on this beautiful afternoon. Although, Misty wasn't too pleased.

"Oh Misty! This dress looks like perfect on you!" Daisy squealed.

"I don't know Daisy... I don't think it's really me.." Misty replied sourly.

Misty's maid of honor dress was a bright pink, with bows and laces in places Misty never wanted to know where laces and bows should be.

"Are you kidding? You look amazing!" Daisy squealed again.

"But Daisy...I look like the mixture of an Igglybuff and a Flaaffy!" Misty screamed.

"Alright, baby sister, chill. It may need a few minor adjustments, but it looks so cute on you!" Daisy replied, calming her sister.

"Yeah...right..." Misty said sarcastically.

Daisy moved away from Misty and started to admire herself in the mirror with her beautiful white wedding gown and veil on.

Daisy sighed, "Just think, Misty...in three weeks I'll be Mrs. Sketchit. Can you imagine me getting married, baby sister? It seems like just yesterday that I was in my first beauty pageant."

"I can imagine it, Daisy. You love Tracey, right?" Misty questioned her sister.

Daisy sweat dropped, "Of course Misty! You have to love someone first to get married!", the older Waterflower started to blush, "But that's not the only reason to marry someone."

"What's the other reason, Daisy?" Misty asked.

"Well... they have to love you back of course. I know Tracey does love me, but you also have to know if you'll be happy together, even in the worst of times." Daisy was speaking beyond her years.

"Do you know that you'll be happy, Daisy?" Misty questioned her big sister again.

"Yes, Misty. And I can tell you exactly why and how I know. It was not too much longer after you like came home to take care of the gym. Tracey came by when you were visiting Mrs. Ketchum to bring over some Pokèmon food. I told him that he had just missed you, but he didn't mind. He actually wanted to see more of Cerulean and he wanted me to show him around. I said yes, and afterwards, I realized that we had fallen in love." Daisy sighed, "It was wonderful. I realized that after he walked me back to the gym and I looked into his beautiful brown eyes that we had something there."

"You just knew that by looking into his eyes?" Misty asked dreamily.

"Like... of course baby sister. And every time I look at Tracey, I start to feel all dorky inside. And I know you feel all dorky inside about a certain trainer." Daisy said slyly while taking off her veil and placing it on Misty's head.

Misty started to blush, "Are you crazy Daisy? Ash and me...in LOVE?! You're insane!! I would never marry that dense, Pokèmon obsessed, forgetful loser!"

Misty marched towards the mirror, Charmander red, and stared at herself in the mirror. She wouldn't look too bad as a blushing bride. Maybe even as Ash's bride. She suddenly imagined herself getting married with a long veil that covered the church to Ash Ketchum.

"Do you Misty Waterflower take Ashton Ketchum as your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked.

"Oh I do. I do. I do. I do. I do!" Misty kept repeating herself.

"You like... do what, Misty?" Daisy pulled Misty out of her dream sequence.

"Huh?!" Misty shouted.

"Why do you keep screaming 'I do! I do!'?" Daisy questioned carefully.

Misty covered herself quickly, "Because I do......LOVE this dress!" she chuckled.

Daisy shrugged her shoulders and walked into the dressing room. Misty sighed, hopefully this wedding will bring out the truth with both Ash and herself. Misty suddenly looked down at her dress.

"Just hopefully not in this ugly thing..." Misty said out loud.


	9. Chapter 9

"Let me see that invitation, Ash!" Brock shouted and snatched away from his younger companion.

"It says right there 'He wants you to be his Best Man'. What more of that do you not understand?" Ash shouted back at his breeder friend.

"Guys..." Zoey started to butt in.

"Of course I understand what 'Best Man' means, Ash! I just can't believe that Tracey picked YOU instead of ME! I thought he and I had a pretty good friendship." Brock complained.

"Guys!" Zoey started to get more agitated.

"You only met him like three times, Brock! He was in the Orange Islands with Misty and I for quite sometime! Why WOULDN'T he choose me?" Ash yelled back at the breeder.

"Guys!!!" Zoey was about to blow her top for the boys completely ignoring her.

"Pika pika pikachu pika pika pika pikachu." (_"Because he would've chose Gary Oak over the both of you if he had the chance."_) The yellow mouse replied.

"Pikachu!! He would not!" Ash yelled at his Pokèmon.

"**YOU GUYS!!!**" Zoey exploded.

"What Zoey?" Ash asked quietly.

"Is something wrong?" Brock sweetly asked.

Zoey was getting very upset and angry now, "Well...Dawn is still no where to be found and Kenny's been gone for quite sometime. Maybe we should go out and look for her!"

"You're right, Zoey." Ash came to realization. Arguing with Brock about being Tracey's best man could wait, Dawn and Kenny could be in trouble.

The trio and Pikachu ran out of the Pokèmon Center into the forest to find their coordinator friend.

Kenny was running now, with Prinplup at his side. He needed to find Dee Dee. Kenny kept thinking that Dawn was lost or scared and started to run faster. Prinplup was having a hard time catching up to his trainer.

"Prin prinp prinplup prin lup!" (_"Slow down Kenny!"_) the medium sized penguin shouted.

"I can't Prinplup! I need to find Dee Dee!" Kenny shouted back.

Just as soon as Kenny stopped, he heard a giggle in the woods. It sounded so familiar to him. He started to walk towards the giggling. Then he heard a hearty laugh. The sounds of happiness were getting closer. Kenny peered over a large tree branch and saw Dee Dee with some sort of purple headed trainer.

"Ya know...this is the most fun I've had in a long time, Paul. Thanks for making me feel better." Dawn said to the purple headed trainer.

"Paul?" Kenny whispered, "Who's he?"

"No problem, Dawn," Paul replied sweetly, "In fact, I'm glad you ran into me."

Wait...who was Paul? And why was he hanging around Dawn? Kenny was not very happy about what was going on between these two. Dee Dee had been his best friend since they were very little, why wouldn't she tell him about this Paul guy? It seemed that after all of these years that Dawn started to flirt and like **him** as more than a friend!

Kenny's anger and thoughts were interrupted by a beeping sound.

"What is it?" Paul asked.

Dawn checked her Pokètch to see that it was getting late, "Oh no! I've been gone for a long time, I bet Ash and Brock are worried sick!"

"I still don't know why you follow those two around. You seem so much better than those two." Paul replied bluntly.

"Paul, they are my friends. I just can't leave them, especially after everything they have done for me." Dawn said quietly.

"Well, maybe you should thank them, move on, and travel with me." Paul spoke heartily.

"I...I don't know." Dawn replied meekly.

Paul suddenly kissed her on the cheek, "Think about it."

Dawn started to blush a deep pink and stared at Paul and his small smirk. Suddenly, the rapid beeping of her Pokètch pulled her out of her small trance.

"I should really go. Thank you, Paul...for everything." she kissed him on the cheek back and stood up from where the two were sitting.

Paul started to stand as well, "Will you think about it?"

Dawn then picked up her Piplup, who was sleeping the entire time she was with Paul, "Yes. I will." She kissed him again and started running back to the Pokèmon Center.

Paul started to blush and smirk again, and walked off into the opposite direction. Kenny could hear faint footsteps to where he was spying on the two and realized that Dawn was heading right towards him. He hid behind a rather large tree until his friend was out of sight to follow her back to the Pokèmon Center.

As he hid, Kenny stepped on a small twig that cracked. Dawn, happily trotting, heard the faint sound and turned around behind her, wondering if Paul had forgotten something or that someone was following her. She saw nothing.

"Pip?" (_"Dawn?"_) The penguin questioned.

Dawn just looked down into her arms and smiled at her starting Pokèmon and kept running towards the Pokèmon Center.

As soon as his friend was out of the distance, Kenny and Prinplup stepped out and away from the large tree. He was happy that his friend was finding happiness with this Paul guy, but he loved her too. Prinplup and Kenny walked very slowly towards the Pokèmon Center, far behind Dawn as possible. All that Prinplup could see from his master, was a large frown and a few small trickling tears.


	10. Chapter 10

"Like thank you so much for the china set, Mrs. Ketchum!" Daisy said.

Daisy's bridal shower was very quaint, but sweet. Lily, Violet, and Misty held it at their home in Cerulean City so that all of Daisy's friends, their family, and more loved ones could be there.

Misty took another sip of her fruit punch. While all of her aunts, two eldest sisters, Delia, and Tracey's mother got to drink, Misty just sat there, bored out of her mind. She loved being there for Daisy, but did she really need to see another blender come out of yet another frilly pink box?

May looked just as bored as Misty did. Thank Arceus that she was there, especially with the wedding being so close to date. The Sinnoh league was going to start up later in the current week, Misty just hoped that Ash and Brock could make it back to Kanto without a problem.

But to keep Misty from worrying even more about the boys, May came in a few days earlier with Drew and Max to be with the gym leader and the others. She was so glad that May came in when she did, with the preparations for the wedding, Misty was almost on her last nerve with her family.

"Oh! This one is from May, Drew, and Max! Like, I wonder what it could be!" Daisy squealed as she opened the beautiful blue and green box. Inside was a beautiful picture frame, with the word "Love" on top of the frame and a small picture of a red rose in the corner of the frame.

"May! This is wonderful! I like, so love it!" Daisy replied.

"You're welcome, Daisy. My mom said that your first picture with Tracey should go in there, as a wonderful memory." May sheepishly said.

"Thank you so much." Daisy said sweetly. She picked up one last gift. "Looks like this is the last gift, ladies!"

The party let out a loud "awww" while Daisy held up the big red box with a satin white bow.

"It's like from my three sisters!" Daisy squealed, "I bet this will be good!"

Misty was confused, "But I never got you anything with Lily and Violet, Daisy."

Lily elbowed Misty in the ribs, "Of course you did, silly!" Misty faked a smile through the pain Lily just caused.

As Daisy opened up the gift, the Waterflower aunts and other guest were wondering what was inside such a lovely box. Soon, Daisy pulled out a slinky, black, lingerie outfit with an equally slinky black robe.

"It's something for the wedding night!!!" Lily and Violet shouted.

Misty just slapped her head and hung over in shame. Why did her dumb sisters put her name on such a rawnty gift? And what would Tracey think when Daisy says to him, "It was like... from all three of my sisters!!" She could never look at her upcoming brother-in-law in the eye ever again.

"Misty? What's wrong?" May asked, while all of the older women were screaming over the slinky gift.

"Oh...nothing May. I just don't wanna be here." she replied.

"I know what you mean...I would rather hang out with my brother and Drew. It's funny, but Drew and I became very close when we both went to Johto." May blushed.

"That's really cute, May." Misty then looked over at her sister who was being showered with love by their relatives and blushing from all the wonderful gifts, "Now that you told me about Drew, I wonder if that is ever going to be us."

"What do you mean?" May dumbly questioned.

"I mean...a blushing bride. I can't imagine being anything other than the Cerulean Gym Leader right now. I mean...I wanna get married someday, but..." Misty got lost in her train of thought.

"But Ash is too busy off in some other region to have you two settle down..." May replied slyly.

Misty started to turn beet red, "What?! No!!!"

Suddenly, all eyes were on Misty and May, due to Misty's sudden outburst.

"Like...something wrong, Misty?" Violet inquired.

"No...I'm fine Violet." Misty replied meekly.

"I think she like misses your adorable son, Mrs. Ketchum!" Lily said out loud to Delia, who was giggling.

Misty started to turn red and ran out the door, away from her sisters, away from May, away from Delia, everyone. She stepped out towards the front door, right underneath the Dewgong roof. Misty started to shed a few tears, dumb Mr. Pokèmon Master just had to come back to everyone's conversations, including her own. Misty took a deep breath and wiped away her tears. Soon, this wedding would be over and Misty could go back to just being Misty; The Tomboyish Mermaid of Cerulean City's Gym. In reality, she really just wanted to go back to being Mist, Ash's best friend and an amazing Water Pokèmon Trainer. She sighed and walked back inside. As she came inside, she heard the phone ring and heard Violet answer the phone and then quickly hang up the phone.

"Mrs. Ketchum, that was like your adorable son on the phone! He says that he's coming to the wedding and would LOVE to be Tracey's best man!" Violet shouted so everyone, including Misty could hear. Daisy squealed and ran to call Tracey to tell him that they did not need to go on with their wedding without a best man. Delia just looked relieved and May looked content.

Misty, on the other hand, ran upstairs to her room, away from all her relatives and friends. As she closed the door softly so no one would hear her, she started to jump around her bedroom like a Hoppip. She let her Marill out of her Pokèball and hugged the little blue mouse.

"Oh Marill!" Misty shouted, "Ash is coming home!!"


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello and Happy Holidays! Sorry it has taken me so long to update, but here is my Christmas present to all of you....three new and long chapters! Thank you all so much for reviewing and hopefully after Christmas day I should have more up! Have a wonderful and safe holiday!! **_

_** -MistyAshPokèshipper28**_

"Does this look okay Pikachu?" Ash asked his starting Pokèmon.

"Cha!!" (_"Perfect!"_) The mouse replied.

Brock and Ash were picking out tuxes while Dawn was picking out a new dress at one of Dawn's mother's friend Lila's boutique stores. Secretly, Dawn was also picking out a tie for her new boyfriend and date to the wedding, Paul, that would wear to match her dress.

"Nice Ash. You really look good in a tux." Brock stated.

"Thanks Brocko. But I'm really nervous." Ash replied.

"Pika?" (_"Why?"_) Pikachu asked.

"Well...I don't know...this wedding is in a week and the Sinnoh League starts tomorrow...I dunno, I'm just stressed that's all." Ash replied as he sat down in a chair with his tux on.

"Don't be!" Dawn piped in, "You'll do amazing in the league and as your friend's best man!"

"Thanks Dawn." Ash said, he suddenly noticed that she was looking at ties, "Whatcha looking in the guys section for, Dawn? You should be looking for a dress for the wedding."

"Oh! Um...well..." Dawn started, "I'm uh...bringing a date to the wedding..." she meekly said.

"Who?" Brock asked.

"Um...well...it's...someone you both know..." she replied.

"That doesn't really shorten the list of people, Dawn..." Ash blankly stated.

"Well...he's from Sinnoh..." Dawn quietly said.

"What town?" Brock asked.

"Uh...Veilstone?" Dawn replied.

Ash still wasn't sure who it was, "Is is Kenny?"

"No Ash!" Dawn suddenly shouted, "Kenny's from Twinleaf, like I am."

"Oh..." Ash replied.

"Is is Reggie?" Brock asked.

"No...but close..." Dawn looked at the floor sheepishly.

If it wasn't Kenny, but it was someone who was close to Reggie...that only left one person for Ash to question about.

"Is it Paul?" Ash angerly questioned.

"What if I say yes?" Dawn smiled.

Ash was about to explode with anger. How could one of his friends be dating his rival? Was she crazy? Paul was a jerk. She said so herself not a few weeks ago. Ash was just about to scream when Brock's pull held him back.

"But Dawn..." Brock started, "Aren't you a little young to be dating someone?"

"No..." Dawn blankly replied.

Ash just couldn't believe how dumb Dawn was being. Really? It's okay to date a really jerky person? More importantly...his jerky rival. It's like if May dated Gary when **he** was a real big jerk. It just wouldn't be right.

"But...I'm taking it slow." Dawn picked up a pink dress and held it against a pink tie she found. "So, no need to worry!" She smiled, Ash just couldn't yell at her for being happy.

"I'm going to try on this beautiful dress! I'll be back in a flash." She giggled and ran into the women's dressing room.

"Piplup!" (_"Okay!"_) the penguin replied.

As soon as Dawn shut the door, Ash quietly started to whine, "Brock...is she crazy?! Why would she start dating Paul?!"

"I don't think she is crazy. I mean...opposites do attract." the breeder meekly replied.

"True...but she doesn't know what she's getting into. She doesn't even know what love is! You and I know what love is!" Ash whined.

"Well...yeah, she is kind of young. What did you mean by what we know...?" Brock asked.

"What do you mean...?" Ash dumbly questioned.

"That 'You and I know what love is!' exclamation.." said Brock, intimidating Ash's voice.

Ash started to blush, "I mean...we're older than she is and that we understand the word love at a more mature aspect!"

"What's with the speech and why are you blushing?" Brock questioned, "This doesn't have anything to do with Misty does it?"

"What...oh...no!" Ash lied, still blushing, "Where would you get an idea like that?"

"Well...I've had that idea in my head for quiet sometime...seven years, in fact." Brock winked.

Ash put two and two together, "Brock! You're crazy! I do **NOT** love Misty." he was still blushing.

"Oh..." Brock laughed, "Really?"

"Yes! You'll see. At the wedding, I will prove to you that Misty and I do not have any kind of special affection to show or hide!" Ash bravely stated.

"Alright..." Brock giggled, he knew Ash all too well to know that he was already lying.

Dawn popped out of the dressing room, "Guys! I've found the perfect dress!" she deeply sighed, "I'm so excited for this wedding!"


	12. Chapter 12

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the battle that decides it all! Who will win, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town or Jeff Duncan of New Bark Town?" The announcer shouted.

"Come on, Ash! Win it!" Misty shouted at the TV screen.

It was just mere days until the wedding and Ash was in the finals of the Sinnoh league. If he won this, he would come in two days, if he lost, he would come in a day. Misty wanted Ash to secretly lose because she wanted to see him so badly, but also wanted him to win the champion chip to show that he has been working very hard since she pulled him out of the river.

"Like, Misty! Chill out! They just started the battle!" Lily said to her younger sister.

"Sorry Lily..." Misty replied meekly.

"Sheesh, Red...just chill. Ashy boy will win and be home soon." Gary Oak, Ash's childhood rival jokingly said to the gym leader.

"Thanks, Gary." Misty sarcastically replied.

The Waterflower sisters, Gary, May, Drew, Max, Tracey, and Professor Oak were all at Delia Ketchum's home watching the Sinnoh League since the beginning of the week. The group of Kanto natives and the three Hoenn natives were excited to see that Ash had made it to the final round. With all the anticipation of the match, Misty could see and also feel all the love in the room.

She could see Daisy and Tracey holding hands, both of them were squeezing their hands for nerves. Misty could also see May holding onto Drew, closing her eyes. Misty suspected that she was probably praying to Arceus that Ash would win. She thirdly saw Delia and Professor Oak holding onto each other for dear life. Both adults have never seen Ash get so far in a league before and were so nervous for this victory or loss. Misty even saw Lily and Gary together! Gary looked like he was rubbing Lily's hand to calm his nerves and Lily was playing with his hair to calm him down!

"Great...next thing ya know Brock will be moving in on Violet and I'll be related to an Oak, a Sketchit, **and** a Slate..." Misty thought.

The battle was getting very intense. Both young men were down to three Pokèmon already. Ash lost his Tauros, Staraptor, and Sceptile. While Jeff Duncan lost his Rapidash, Frostlass, and Torterra. Ash was being very bold and decided to use Muk, while Jeff decided to use Graveler.

"Is he crazy?!" Gary shouted, "Ash is gonna lose with Muk!"

Everyone in the small living room shushed the aspiring professor. True...Ash was being really bold with this, but it might help him in the end.

"Oh Ash...I hope you know what you are doing..." Misty prayed out loud.

Luckily, this ground-type did not use Earthquake, but instead did something highly unthinkable in a battle.

"Oh no, folks! It looks like Graveler is using self destruct!" the announcer shouted, "Looks like both trainers are going to be down to two Pokèmon."

"Oh no!" Delia shouted.

Ash decided to use Buizel next, while low and behold Jeff Duncan used an Ampharos.

"This can't be good..." Max suddenly said.

"Oh please Buizel...you can do it." Misty quietly cheered.

Surprisingly, Ash's Buizel lasted much longer than Max, Gary, Tracey, and even Professor Oak thought it would. Both the opponent's Ampharos and Buizel took a large amount of damage. But as tough as Buizel was, it went down hard.

"Like! Oh no! Doesn't this mean Ash only has one Pokèmon, Misty?" Violet bluntly asked.

Everyone in the room looked a little irritated with Violet's obvious comment, "Yes Vi..." the youngest Waterflower sister replied.

All of Ash's friends and loved ones were getting very anxious. He only had one Pokèmon left, but who could it be?

"Come on, Ash...I know you got something up your sleeve..." Misty thought to herself.

Suddenly, Ash sent out someone no one in Pallet would ever think of. Charizard appeared from the white light from the Pokèball, roaring with all it's might. Misty's eyes sparkled as did her smile at the TV screen.

"Looks like Ash Ketchum's last Pokèmon is Charizard, folks! Let's see if this can be a comeback victory!" the announcer shouted, making the entire Sinnoh League crowd scream.

In the Ketchum household, everyone was screaming and jumping.

"Come on, Ashy boy!" Gary screamed.

"Let's go Ash!" the sensational sisters shouted in unison.

"Yeah Ash!" Tracey belted while sketching Ash's Charizard on the TV screen.

"Go Ash go!!" Max, May, and Drew screeched.

"I love you, honey!!!" Delia Ketchum practically blurted at the TV.

"Oh Ash...I know you can do it...." Misty quietly whispered. She unlike the rest of the household was sitting down on the couch, clasping her hands together and closing her eyes, praying to Arceus that no matter what happened that Ash would return to them safely and proud of his achievements.

Charizard miraculously defeated the Ampharos within only two moves since the poor electric Pokèmon took enough damage from Ash's Buizel.

"Looks like this is going to be a nail-biter, folks! What will Jeff Duncan choose next?" the announcer screamed over Sinnoh's stadium and TVs everywhere in the Pokèmon World.

Jeff amazingly chose Meganium. The whole audience knew that this was a bold move, "Oh folks! It looks like Ash has the advantage here, but Jeff could come out of this battle a victor!" the announcer screamed.

"Come on, Ashy boy!!! Beat him like you beat me!" Gary yelled at the TV.

The battle was getting very intense. Ash was trying to beat the Meganium off with a lot of Charizard's flamethrower attacks, but half of them were being dodged. Jeff's Meganium kept fighting back Charizard with multiple body slams and tackles.

"Oh no..." Misty whispered.

Charizard would not give up, it continued to fire flamethrower and even dragon breath at the dinosaur, but no luck...this Pokèmon was strong and even tough to beat with the advantage.

"Looks like Meganium is using solar beam!" the announcer shouted.

There was suddenly a huge white light glaring on the TV screen, no one could see what was happening. The entire gang in Pallet was on the edge of their seats, wondering what was going to happen to Charizard and Meganium.

As the smoke cleared, both Pokèmon looked seriously injured, both not wanting to give up. Misty was holding her breath, anticipating what was going to happen next. All of a sudden, Charizard let out a mighty roar, showing his bravery and loyalty to his master, but then fell towards the ground with a large boom on the battle field.

"Charizard is unable to battle!" the referee shouted, "the winner is Jeff Duncan of New Bark Town!"

"Oh...Ash..." Misty sighed, everyone else in the room was silent. No one could believe that Ash had lost when he was so close to winning. Misty reached for the remote and shut off the TV, knowing that no one wanted to see Ash's loss anymore than Ash ever wanted them to.

Misty slowly walked upstairs to Ash's room, where she was again staying until the wedding was over. She sat on the bed and looked at his original poster of the three Kanto starters, trying to understand how Ash was feeling about his loss. Misty shut off the light of the room and fell asleep, hoping that this loss would only make Ash's determination grow and his battle abilities stronger.


	13. Chapter 13

The scenery on the ferry back to Kanto was wonderful. The Wingull were soaring in the sky shouting their name. The sea breeze was also refreshing, brushing along all of our heroes' faces. Brock and Dawn were smiling while looking towards the horizon of the Kanto region, wondering what was lying ahead. Paul had a smirk on his face, not wanting to travel with Ash and Brock, but wondering about this "infamous" region that was so important to the trainer and the breeder. Ash, was frowning, upset with his loss, but also on the fact that he did not want to come home empty handed again from another league.

Pikachu and Piplup were playing on the deck, having fun and rushing off their excitement to land in Kanto. At times, Pikachu would stop playing with Piplup to watch his master. He never did like to see Ash upset, especially when he lost a match.

Dawn was trying to make small talk between the two rivals and the breeder, "So...Ash...Paul has been to Kanto before, haven't ya Paul?"

"Yeah...what of it, Dawn?" Paul questioned.

"Well...Ash has a lot of friends in Kanto. He is even friends with some gym leaders." the perky coordinator smiled.

"Where was Dawn going with this?" Ash and Brock both thought.

"Really..." Paul smirked, "Like who?"

Ash looked straight forward towards the horizon of Kanto, not giving any of the others eye contact, "Well I know all of the gym leaders. But I guess Brock and Misty I know the best that are or were gym leaders."

"Who's Misty?" Paul questioned.

"An old friend of ours." Brock stated, "She's Cerulean City's gym leader."

"Hm..." Paul started, "I just remember three older pretty girls just handing me a badge. I think their names were like...Casey, Millie, and Riolet..."

Ash was a little irritated at Paul for butchering his best friend's sisters' names, "It's **Daisy**, **Lily**, and **Violet**..."

Paul didn't really seem to care, "Hm...anyway, they were probably the easiest gym leaders to beat. Considering that I never actually had to do anything. I bet the gym is still like that today."

Ash started to get very upset, almost turning red with anger, "It is not!"

Brock noticed Ash's anger, "Ash...chill out."

"Ladies and gentlemen we will be arriving at Cinnabar Island is just a few minutes." the captain of the ferry announced over the intercom.

Ash walked away from where the quartet was standing, Pikachu followed obediently followed his master to the other side of the ferry.

"Ash! Wait!" Dawn cried, but Paul and Brock held her back to chase after him, they both knew that Ash probably did not want to be disturbed right now.

The young man and his Pikachu walked over to one of the video pay phones on the other side of the deck. Ash wanted to call his mother to tell everyone that they were all safe and would be home in about a day and a half. He couldn't wait to see his mother's smiling face to reassure him, especially since he was still upset over his loss.

Ash put in his changed and dialed his house number, the other line rang and rang, but no one picked up. He suddenly heard the phone stop ringing and pause for a few minutes.

"Must've gotten the answering machine, buddy." Ash said to his electric mouse.

"Hello! This is Ketchum residence! Sorry for not taking your call, but if you leave your name and number for either Delia or Ash, we will try to call you back as soon as we can! Thank you!" Delia's recorded voice said, soon the line beeped, telling Ash to leave a message.

"Hi Mom. It's Ash. I'm just calling to let you and Misty know that we are just about to land on Cinnabar Island. We'll be at the house in about a day and a half. I can't wait to see you, Mom! Tell Misty I said hi! And I love you! Bye." he hung up the video phone and walked away.

"Pika pika pikachu." (_"Well that was short."_) Pikachu suddenly said.

"Well..." Ash was about to say something, but was interrupted by Dawn's screeching.

"Ash! Brock! Paul! Look! We're in Kanto!!!" Ash and Pikachu ran over to where the four were originally standing, hopefully this visit would make Ash feel better. Just seeing Misty definitely would be a wonderful treat.

"Hm...looks as plain as it did when I first came here." Paul blankly stated.

Ash just grumbled. **All things considered**....this visit definitely will be what he needs.


	14. Chapter 14

_** Okay...first off, I am very sorry it has taken me so long to update. The holidays are just crazy. Secondly, I hope to finally finish this story really soon. It should only be a few more chapters! Thirdly, I really want to thank you all for reviewing. Please, keep them coming! I really enjoy the feedback! Thank you all so much for reading! Happy New Year! 2010!**_

_**~MistyAshPokèshipper28**_

"Like, shake it Mrs. Ketchum!!" Violet screamed over the blaring music.

Daisy's bachelorette party was bright and loud, filled with music, men, and a lot of Daisy's screaming friends and relatives. It was the night before the wedding, and the entire group of women couldn't be happier...except one.

Misty really was not the partying type and could not understand how her sisters, her relatives, and even Delia and May could have so much fun at some rawnty event. Misty didn't want to be there at all, she never even agreed to come! Lily and Violet forced her to because 'it is like to support your big sister!'.

"Yeah...support..." Misty sighed to herself.

The private club room was filled with so much alcohol for the older women that Misty had to step outside multiple times to get away from the stench. On the complete opposite level, May was just having fun sipping on her different flavors of pops and flirting with the "entertainment".

"Ugh...this is embarrassing..." Misty said as she saw her sisters dance with the "entertainment".

She couldn't wait until tomorrow. Tomorrow would be a very happy day, Tracey and Daisy would finally be wed, and Ash would be home for a while. Misty honestly could not anticipate any longer. It was killing her almost. Maybe she could finally tell Ash how she feels, maybe he's finally grown up a bit, maybe he'll confess his feelings...

"Misty?" May poked the gym leader

"Huh?" Misty spaced out.

"Come on! The maid of honor gets to dance with the cute guys!" the coordinator shouted, making the "entertainment" waltz over to the two young girls.

"Oh May...no! I really don't think I should..." Misty started.

"Yeah!!! Like go Misty!!" Violet screamed.

"Yeah...she's drunk..." Misty thought about her second eldest sister.

Misty really didn't want to be in the middle of a bunch of weird men. Especially because this was Daisy's bachelorette party...not hers. Why did her friends and sisters have to embarrass her?

Misty shoved the creepy circle of men away from her and stormed out of the club room. Violet followed after her.

"Like baby sister! Wait!" the blue haired sensational sister shouted.

"No, Vi! This is just embarrassing!" Misty shouted back.

"Like...little sister! Just because Daisy and Lily are taken doesn't mean you and I shouldn't have any fun!" to Misty, Violet was obviously a little tipsy.

"No Vi.." Misty started, "Wait! Did you say Lily was taken?"

"Like yeah!! By her 'Gar-bear'!!" Violet shouted.

"What? 'Gar-bear'?" Misty then came to realization, "Gary Oak?!!"

"Totally!! They are in l-o-v-e!!" The sensational sister giggled.

"When did this happen!?" Misty shouted back at her second eldest sister.

"Like...after he came back from his Sinnoh trip...you didn't notice?" Violet meekly replied.

"No!!" Misty shouted, "When were any of you three going to tell me!?"

"Like I think Lily was going to tell you after the wedding..." Violet started, "But...what do I like care. Besides, I'm the only sensational sister without a boyfriend."

"Vi...I don't have a boyfriend..." Misty stated.

"Um...you totally do. Ashy, remember?" Violet bubbled.

Misty blushed, "No! Ash and I are not dating!!"

"Well...you obviously love him, Misty. Deny it or not...you totally do." Violet remarked to her youngest sister.

There was a little bit of awkward silence between the two sisters. Misty never had these conversations with Violet before, it was usually Daisy that talked to Misty about love and boys and whatnot. This was a little strange to her, but Misty felt that she needed to say something.

"Violet..." she started, "Are you jealous that Daisy is getting married and that Lily has a boyfriend before you do?"

"Like of course not!" Violet shouted, then pulled back her anger, "Well...maybe."

Misty suddenly felt bad for her sister, she never liked to see her sisters upset, even if they did harass her and make fun of her throughout the years.

"Violet, you will find someone someday. And he will love you with all of his heart." Misty started, "And even after Daisy marries Tracey and if Lily marries Gary or I **miraculously** start dating Ash, we will always be there for you and love you. We could never ignore you."

Violet smiled, then hugged her baby sister, "Thank you, Misty." She slowly started to walk back inside, but then turned around, "Ya know...Ash does love you. I can tell. Don't let him get away." The elder sister winked and walked back inside the club room.

Misty blushed and turned away from where her sister was leaving. She looked up at the stars, wondering what would happen next. What if Violet found the perfect guy? What if Lily and Gary got married? What if she started dating her best friend, Ash Ketchum?

She sighed, "Only time can tell..."


	15. Chapter 15

"Are you sure you are going the right way, Ketchum?" Paul bluntly stated.

"YES, Paul..." Ash aggravatingly replied.

The wedding was this afternoon and Ash and company were just outside of Viridian forest, not too far from Pallet. The group was making great time, not getting stopped by any distractions or getting lost. Ash, ignoring Paul's comments on how lame the Viridian forest looked, felt nostalgic and remembered the first time he trekked through this forest with Misty.

_ "Aaaaaah!!" Misty screeched, hiding behind Ash._

_ "What's the matter?" Ash questioned._

_ "Look over there...." Misty whispered, pointing out a small Caterpie._

_ "Cool! It's a Caterpie!!" Ash screamed, excited to make his first catch._

_ After catching the little bug, Ash grabbed Misty's arm and started dancing with her, celebrating his first catch._

_ "Ash! Quit it you're gonna get me sick!!" Misty screamed, trying to make Ash stop twirling her._

_ "Wahooooooo!" Ash shouted._

_ Both trainers spinning around so many times even made Pikachu dizzy._

_ "Look!" Ash showed Misty the Pokèball, "Inside this Pokèball is the very first Pokèmon I ever caught!"_

_ "Great...just keep it away will ya?" Misty meekly said, pushing the Pokèball away from her._

_ Ash started to joke around with her, "You're not afraid of an itty bitty bug in a Pokèball, are ya?" _

_ "Bugs get me all bugged out!!" Misty shouted, then whispered, "Even when they are in a Pokèball..." then, she turned away from Ash, "Just keep it away!!" _

Ash smiled, remembering even though Misty hated bugs, she still followed him around.

_Pikachu noticed Misty in the distance, "Pikapi..." _("Ash...")

_ "Huh...what's the problem, Pikachu?" Ash replied._

_ "Pikachu..." _("Look behind you...") _the mouse replied back to his master._

_ Ash suddenly noticed Misty standing, then running behind a tree. She was in fact, following Ash and his two Pokèmon._

_ "What are you following us for?" Ash shouted, calling the red head out._

_ Misty peeked out from behind the tree, calling back to Ash, "M-my bike....I'm holding you responsible for my bike!!" It seemed that there was a stutter in her voice, sounding like she was unsure of what she was saying._

_ "When are you gonna get over that dumb old bike?" Ash meanly questioned._

_ "For your information 'Mr. Pokèmon Master', __**you're**__ the dumb one, because if you hadn't destroyed it in the first place, __**I**__ could've ridden out of here by now!!" Misty snared back._

_ "I told you I'd make good on your bike one day!" Ash shouted back, then continued, "And if __**I'm so dumb**__, how come you're still following me?" _

_ "I'm not following you!" Misty replied, lying to herself, "This happens to be the fastest way through the woods!" _

_ "Fine..." Ash walked away, "Do what ever you want..."_

_ "That's exactly what I'm doing!!!" Misty yelled at the Pokèmon trainer. _

It had been seven years since they had one of their first arguments. Now, he had grown up from that dumb little trainer, and she had grown up from that scrawny loudmouth.

If it wasn't for her, he would've never have figured out how to battle correctly. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't be the same Ash Ketchum he is today.

"I can't believe that Misty is the reason that I am actually doing better than I ever thought I would, Pikachu." Ash stated to his starter on his shoulder.

"Pika!" _("Yeah!")_ the mouse replied.

As the quartet got further and further out of the forest, they finally reached the edge of Pallet Town. It looked just as beautiful as Ash left on his very first journey.

"Look buddy!" Ash shouted to Pikachu, "We're home!"

"Looks kinda plain to me..." Paul bluntly stated, Dawn giggled to ease the tension.

Ash grunted, then let his anger get the best of him, "Ya know what Paul!!"

Suddenly, Ash couldn't finish his rant at Paul, because there was very evil and loud laughter coming from the bushes of the end of the Viridian forest.

Team Rocket suddenly popped out from the bushes. Three of the four travelers stepped back, surprised that the trio of bad guys were following them back to the Kanto region. Paul, on the other hand, did not care. He already knew that they were hopeless and useless bad guys.

"Listen is that an annoyed twerp I hear?" Jessie stated.

"It speaks to me loud and clear." James replied.

"On the wind!" Jessie shouted.

"Past the stars!" James shouted back.

"In all your twerpy ears!" Meowth shouted as well.

_ "_Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace." Jessie replied.

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place." James stated.

"A rose by any other name's just as sweet." Jessie suddenly grabbed James' hand.

"When everything's worse, our work is complete." James hoisted Jessie above is shoulders.

"Jessie!" the red head shouted.

"And it's James!" the purple head shouted.

"Meowth, now dat's a name!" the talking Pokèmon also shouted.

"Putting the do-gooders in their place..." Meowth was now on top of Jessie's shoulders, making the trio be about ten feet high.

"We're Team Rocket!" James shouted.

"And we're in your face!!" the trio shouted, causing them to tip over and fall to the ground.

"Ugh! Team Rocket!" Dawn shouted, "What are you doing here?"

"We wanted to come to the wedding!" James replied.

"What? Why?" Brock questioned

"It's just so romantic to see one of the tall twerps get married!" Jessie gushed, "plus, I've got a great date." She pulled James close to her, hands intertwined.

"What?! You two are together?" Dawn gasped.

"Yeah...seeing des two isn't all dat great, especially when you are da third wheel." Meowth explained.

"Oh shut it, Meowth! You're just jealous that you don't have someone special!" Jessie replied.

"Yeah...I would if dat Persian didn't steal her away..." Meowth whispered to himself.

James suddenly had an idea, "Oh dear Jessie! I think I have a wonderful gift for us!"

"Oh! To take to the wedding?" Jessie questioned.

"No! For ourselves!" James shouted as he clicked a small button on a control and suddenly a huge hand popped out of the ground and grabbed Pikachu.

"Pikachu!!!!" Ash screamed.

"Maybe we should help you Ash." Brock told his angered friend.

"Why should we help? It's his own fault that Team Rocket took him." Paul replied.

"Ya know what Paul!! I've had it up to here with you and your stupid comebacks! Gary Oak even had better comebacks than you, and he was a real jerk!" Ash screamed, then calmly replied to his two traveling companions, "You three go into Pallet and get ready for the wedding. I'll catch up."

"But Ash...are you sure?" Dawn asked.

"Positive. Go." Ash angerly said, making sure the three of them left.

Paul, Brock, and Dawn along with Piplup in her arms ran to Pallet as fast as they could, leaving Ash to fight back for Pikachu alone.

"I just hope he's not going to be late and ruin the wedding..." Brock panted out as they ran to Delia Ketchum's home.


	16. Chapter 16

In just about twenty minutes, Daisy and Tracey will finally be wed. Everyone in the Ketchum house was running around like crazy. Daisy was almost in tears because she couldn't find her veil, Violet was annoyed because Lily did her hair all wrong, Lily was upset because she couldn't see her new boyfriend until the wedding started and that Violet didn't appreciate her hard work on her big sister's hair, and poor Misty was just aggravated at the fact that all of her sisters were being complete morons.

In another room of the Ketchums' house, Tracey was throwing up in the Ketchums' bathroom, while Gary was trying to call Ash and Brock on Dawn's Pokètch. No one knew where the two of them, plus Dawn and her friend were! Tracey was getting very nervous that if he didn't have a best man, then he couldn't get married!

On a complete opposite note, Delia Ketchum, her Mr. Mime, and Professor Samuel Oak were getting the house ready for the reception, as well as pointing guests into the direction of the back yard for the ceremony. Both adults were clearly calm and cool about the situation and just felt that the task of getting everything and everyone situated was the main priority.

"Delia, are you sure we have everything?" Professor Oak questioned his long time neighbor.

"Oh. Of course, Sam. I'm positive." Delia stated, "Why don't you go check on Tracey and Gary, while I check on the girls?"

"Sure thing!" the professor said as he walked up the stairs to where the two young men were.

Delia was just about to leave to check on the four Waterflower sisters, when the door burst open. Mr. Mime screamed, thinking that it was someone trying to harm Delia.

Brock, Dawn, and Paul burst through the door, huffing and puffing, trying to get as much as air as they could. It was clear to Delia and the clown Pokèmon that they ran to get to the small Ketchum home.

"Oh Brock! We're so glad you're here!" Delia hugged one of her son's long time best friends.

"Thanks Delia. How are you?" Brock said as he took his backpack off his shoulders.

"Very good, thank you." the housemother smiled, then noticed the other two young teenagers in her living room, "Oh you must be Dawn! It's so nice to finally meet you, I'm Ash's mother."

"Oh! Hello Mrs. Ketchum!" Dawn gracefully bowed to the older woman, then introduced her boyfriend, "This is my boyfriend and date, Paul. He's one of Ash's rivals."

"Ma'am." Paul bowed, not saying anything else.

"Very nice to meet you." Delia smiled, looked around the room, then frowned, "Where's Ash, Brock?"

"Well...he's..." Brock started, but was suddenly cut off.

"He's what, Brock?" A voice called out at the top of the Ketchum stairs.

Misty was walking downstairs to check on Delia. She wore her pink maid of honor's dress. All of the laces and bows were completely taken away and left the gym leader with a beautiful slim pink dress to show off the wonderful young woman that she became.

"Misty!" Brock shouted, while as his old friend ran down the stairs to give him a big hug.

"It's so good to see you! How are you?" Misty exclaimed.

"I'm good." Brock smiled, it sure was nice to see one of his old friends again.

Misty then also suddenly noticed Dawn and Paul and suddenly blushed from embarrassment, "Oh! Excuse me. I'm Misty, Ash's friend from Cerulean City. You must be Dawn and Paul."

"Yeah! It's so nice to meet the 'girl on the lure'!" Dawn smiled and took Paul's hand, "Ash never stops looking at that thing!"

Misty blushed, "Well...I guess it's just good luck."

Suddenly Delia realized what the group was talking about before Misty's interruption, "Oh! Brock...where **is** Ash?"

"Um...what if I said he was battling Team Rocket at the edge of Pallet right now and told us to go on ahead?" the breeder smiled sheepishly.

"But the wedding is going to be starting soon!" Delia exclaimed, "What if he doesn't make it here in time?"

Misty suddenly frowned, it was always like Ash to be late to something important, she suddenly pined up her dress, took off her high heels, and opened the front door.

"Misty...where are you going?" Dawn asked.

"To find Ash. He's not messing this day up." Misty ran outside. She noticed Professor Oak's bicycle.

"I don't think he would mind if I took this." Misty said out loud, and rode off on the professor's bike to find the stupid Pokèmon trainer.

"Ash Ketchum...when I find you, you are going to really owe me a huge favor!" Misty peddled on, looking for any sign of the dense trainer or his little Pikachu.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey everyone! This is a very long chapter! Thank you all so much for waiting. The moment has finally come! Ash and Misty are meeting face to face after about two to three years! I hope everyone likes this chapter as much as I do. It took forever to write. We're almost to the end (Oh no!) But don't worry. I've got a couple of ideas for other stories in my head. ^.^ Without further ado, here is Chapter 17!!!**_

_**~MistyAshPokèshipper28**_

"Team Rocket! Why do you always do this to me?" Ash shouted at the trio, who were now in a giant Meowth shaped balloon.

"Because twerp...it's our job." Jessie sneered.

Ash was growling, standing on the ground, while his best Pokèmon was screaming his name, hoping that he would help him.

Ash started to pull out two Pokèballs, "Buizel! Grotle! I choose you!"

The water weasel and the grass turtle cried their names, waiting for their master's signal to attack.

Suddenly, Ash Ketchum heard a scream in the distance, "Ash!!!!! Pikachu!!! Where are you?!!!"

The young trainer turned his head, as did his two Pokèmon, wondering who it was shouting his name. In the horizon, Ash could see some sort of girl peddling a bike towards him.

As the figure got closer, her bright orange hair was resting above her shoulders, with her light curls coming out of her hair, her light pink dress was pinned up above her knees, and she was bare foot.

"Ash!!!" the screaming girl was even louder than before, making the Pidgey fly out of the trees around them, "Ash!!!"

The girl finally noticed the black haired, hatted, Pokèmon Trainer with his two Pokèmon, looking as if they were ready to attack at any moment. She peddled even harder towards them.

"Ash!!!!" the girl screamed once again.

As dense as Ash Ketchum was, he finally recognized that screaming voice, "Misty?!"

Misty quickly jumped off of the bike and pushed it to the side of the road, running towards her best friend.

As Misty came into eye view, Ash couldn't believe it was Misty! The Misty he knew loved to wear yellows and reds, wore sneakers, and kept her hair up and out of her face. The Misty he knew was beautiful no matter what she looked like. This Misty was stunning! With her hair flowing down her face, and the pink dress she wore reminded him of the first time he truly knew that she was the most beautiful girl in the world at Maiden's Peak.

Ash opened his arms, thinking that Misty was going to give him a welcoming embrace. He closed his eyes, smiling, waiting for her sweet and gentle touch to collide with his.

SLAP!

Misty smacked Ash across the face, leaving a red mark the size of a tomato. He screamed in pain and opened his eyes to a very angry Misty. This angered Misty was far worse than the first time he ever saw an angered Misty, which was when she also smacked him across the face.

"What was that for?!" Ash hollered.

"For trying to ruin my sister's wedding! You know how important this day is to Daisy AND Tracey!" Misty hollered back.

"And here I thought I was going to get a welcome home hug..." Ash mumbled to himself and his two Pokèmon.

Both Ash and Misty suddenly realized that Team Rocket was laughing at the sight of the two teenagers, and were slowly floating away with Pikachu in tow.

"How sweet." James gushed, holding onto Jessie.

"The twerp's girlfriend is back!" Jessie shouted.

Misty suddenly smirked, "Hello, old hag...long time no see."

Jessie suddenly screamed, "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME, SQUIRT?!"

Ash laughed, "I guess the old hag is hard of hearing..."

James and Meowth, as well as Ash and Misty were roaring with laughter, Jessie, however, would not take this from the two twerps OR her teammates.

"Really?! Then...Yanmega! Go!" Jessie let out her ugly bug Pokèmon.

The Yanmega shouted its name, then waited for Jessie's command.

Ash suddenly gritted his teeth, now he needed to face Yanmega to get Pikachu back. As he was about to command Buizel, there was suddenly a scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! A BUG!!!!!!" Misty screamed and jumped into Ash's arms. As she realized where she was, she blushed, "Sorry..."

She hopped out of Ash's arms and let him attack, "Buizel! Water gun!"

"Yanmega! Silver wing!" Jessie shouted back.

The water weasel's attack was much faster, and hit Yanmega so hard, that it landed on top of James' and Meowth's heads. All three became unconscious.

"Looks like I need to finish this off." Ash shouted at Jessie.

Jessie suddenly noticed that both of her teammates were unconscious and could not help her. She sweat dropped, knowing that she was going to "blast off again" very soon.

Misty grabbed onto Ash's sleeve, "Maybe I should help you."

"Go ahead. It'll be like old times." Ash smiled.

Misty reached down to where her Pokèballs would be, but grabbed nothing, "What...? Where are my Pokèballs...?" She questioned, then realized, "AW SHOOT! They're in my bag in your room!"

"My room?" Ash questioned, "What are they doing in there?"

"They're there because I've been staying at your house for the past week to get this wedding ready!" Misty shouted, "Sometimes you can be so dense, 'Mr. Pokèmon Master'!"

Ash just smiled at her, "It's been so long since you've called me that."

She also smiled, but then both heard Jessie's laughing.

"I hate to interrupt this wonderful romance!" the Team Rocket leader shouted, "But I'm going to give this wonderful addition to The Boss! I'm sure he'll give my darling James and I a wonderful raise!" Jessie smiled a wicked smile at both of the trainers.

Ash could not take anymore of Jessie's taunting, "That's it! Grotle! Energy ball to set Pikachu free!"

The grass turtle shouted its name and shot a bright green ball out of its mouth. The ball was shot up to where the bright red hand was attached to the bottom of the balloon. The energy ball attack split the metal into two and the little electric mouse was falling freely.

"Pikachu!! Pika!" (_"Oh no!! Help!"_) the little mouse screamed.

Misty started running to catch Pikachu, "I've got you, Pikachu!" The little mouse Pokèmon fell right into the gym leaders arms, and sighed.

"Pika, Pikachupi!" (_"Thanks, Misty!"_) Pikachu thanked Misty by licking her on the cheek.

"Ugh! You twerp!" Jessie shouted at Ash very angerly, "How dare you foil our plans again! That goes for you too, twerpette!"

Misty just laughed, it had been such a long time since any of the Team Rocket members called her that.

Ash looked at Pikachu in Misty's arms, "You wanna finish this off, buddy?"

"Pika!" (_"Sure!"_) the mouse hopped out of Misty's arms and stood ready in battle mode.

"Thunderbolt! Now!" Ash shouted, Pikachu responded to the command by thunderbolting the trio in the balloon and hard as he could. As he did this, some of the electric attack bounced off the Meowth balloon and hit Professor Oak's bicycle.

Misty suddenly noticed the charred bicycle, "PROFESSOR'S BIKE!" she shouted.

Suddenly, the Meowth balloon was irrupting with the electric attack and exploded, causing the trio to shoot out from it.

James suddenly awoke from his slight coma, "Jessie, dear, where are we?"

"Oh James..." Jessie stated, "I think you know..."

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" both of the teammates shouted in the distance, Ash and Misty could faintly hear Meowth screaming as the trio suddenly created a twinkling star in the Pallet Town horizon.

Ash, Misty and Pikachu were gleaming. It had been such a long time since all three of them had won against Team Rocket together. Ash sent Buizel and Grotle back into their Pokèballs while giving them a thank you as they were inside the balls.

Misty suddenly realized, "ASH! We need to get back to the wedding in less than five minutes! And you recked Professor Oak's bicycle!" she narrowed her eyes, "I'm sensing a pattern, Mr. Ketchum."

Ash sweat dropped, "What? Is Professor going to follow me around now too?"

Misty walked over to the bicycle, "How are we going to get back? Daisy's going to kill me!"

Ash then pulled out another one of his Pokèballs, "Don't worry, Mist. We can ride Staraptor back into Pallet. He can get us there in no time flat."

Misty stepped back away from Ash and Pikachu, "Um...you mean fly? In the sky?"

"Yeah..." Ash looked at her strangely, "You're not afraid of heights, are you?"

"N-no." Misty stammered, blushing, "I was just checking if we were on the same page."

Ash smirked at Pikachu, "Right..." Ash then opened his Pokèball to release his Staraptor.

Misty then stepped back a bit again to see the bird Pokèmon in full view. The black and white bird was huge and strong. Staraptor looked to be as if it could carry Ash, Misty, and even Brock on its back at a super fast speed! Misty was surely impressed.

"Had him since he was a Starly..." Ash said as he climbed onto his Pokèmon, with Pikachu on his back. He extended his arm for Misty's hand, "You ready?"

Misty blushed, "Y-yeah..." As she climbed on, she was placed in front of Ash and Pikachu, holding onto Staraptor's feathers for dear life. As she closed her eyes before they took off, Misty felt two hands hold her on her slim waist.

"Ready?" Ash questioned his best friend again. Misty only nodded and blushed crimson red. Ash then commanded his Pokèmon to fly to his hometown, "Staraptor! Let's go to Pallet!"

The large bird cried as it flew super fast to Pallet Town. Ash was smiling and laughing with Pikachu enjoying the ride. Misty, on the other hand, was silently praying that the three of them made it to the ground safely.


End file.
